1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to mobile devices, specifically to advertising via mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisers constantly seek out new advertising venues and means for reaching their target audiences. The Internet and consumer electronics provide access to a large audience and opportunities for new advertising techniques. For example, consumers who maintain their own web-sites have become advertising brokers via their web-sites, even though the web-sites may be otherwise non-commercial in nature. Services such as Google Adsense compensate web-site owners who agree to host advertisements “served up” by the Adsense server. By enrolling in such a service, web-site owners typically agree to link their sites to a server that enables advertisements on the web-site. When a user visits a web-site linked to a service such as Adsense, the user sees advertisements sent from the Adsense server. Other innovative advertising media and techniques are continuously being sought out.